User talk:ToshiroFanGirl/Image Request
Request an Image from me! Hello! If you've come here, that means you need an image from me! Now, I can provide both HD Manga Scans and Anime Screenshots, although the Anime is on hold until I can find HD Torrents. Please remember the rules for requesting an image from me: ~Please Remember to sign your requests with a signature or your name. If you don't, I WILL NOT ACCEPT YOUR REQUEST. ~No Suggestive Images will be allowed to either be requested from me or put on the wiki. This means anything including uncovered nipples, or hardcore suggestive themes. If you request one of these images, again, I WILL NOT ACCEPT YOUR REQUEST! ~I am capable of making GIF images as well, but please note that they will take longer to do, and that I cannot do them until I find proper torrents for the Anime. ''I hope you remember to follow these rules, and I'll be happy to accept any requests as long as you do~ Toshi x Profile Pictures Dear Great Toshi-sama, Let me know if there are solo (or if not, at least having a good angle for you to work on) and colored pictures of any character in the chapter covers, so that I could update the character pages. Thank you. Added: Please crop this one for Youko and Shiho's profile picture, so that I could begin working on their pages. And oh, this one would do for Natsuki. And oh, can you make a "No Picture Available", like the one on the FT Wiki? So that I could jam out character pages, even though they don't have images yet. I will leave it to you on how it would look like. Pretty please? :) Reply: ~ Choko x Second request Yo Toshi, Please upload this picture, for me to add in the article of Chapter 7, and use it as Juliet Nao Zhang's picture as well. Thank you. Reply: ~ Choko x Third Request. Yo, Tosh! I am back! ಠ◡ಠ Mwuahaha. I am so relieved that one of the torrents I gave you worked, since I remember that I just linked 'em on impulse. XD Anywho, since we now have colored images, I haz to ask you something. Can you remove the Japanese characters of this photo? I want to use it on the characters part on the gallery on our main page. Well, if that's possible. Lemme know if otherwise. Uh, can you also get a good screenshot of Garderobe? I believe that Garderobe would be shown early as Episode 1, and I would use it on the location. As for the abilities.. Hmm.. I still can't decide. >.> The one I have on mind would be on ep. 20+, I believe. Oh well.. Reply: ~ Choko x Fourth Request Tosh, if ever you found some good images for Irina Woods, Yayoi Alter, Lilie Adean and Miya Clochette, please add 'em here. They need profile pictures. Also for Haruka Armitage, Natsuki Kruger, Chie Hallard, Mashiro Blan de Windbloom, Miss Maria, Yukariko Steinberg and Sergay Wáng as well. Oh, do not forget my favorite, Shiho Huit. ಠ◡ಠ Thanks ~ Reply: Fifth Request Yo, Tosh. I have a request, as per usual. *Manga: **Please upload this page, as it features 3 Corals and 4 Pearls. This picture can be added on to their gallery. **Please upload this one as well, as this is the page where Yayoi Alter, Lilie Adean and Miya Clochette appeared. **This one and this one as well. *Anime: **Can you please upload a .gif of the episode where Yukariko Steinberg employed her skills, by pinning Arika into a wall using chalk. Please? **Shiho already did her spiraling on the episode 2, right? If that scene is long enough (before Arika sees her), can you also make a .gif out of it? Unless otherwise, then I will wait for the other episodes. Guess that's it for now. Reply: ~ Choko x Sixth Request Hello, Tosh! :D Uh, is it possible for you to make a logo for our mag, the ZH G? I want to design the page already, but it doesn't have a logo yet, so I cannot do anything. Reply: ~ Choko x Seventh Request Tosh, is it possible for you to upload a version of this picture, in which Nina and Arika killed the slave using this Miryoku? I think it's nice for it to be seen. And oh, I also need this for the spell, "Ultimate Heartbreak". Pleeeease? XD :3 I haven't done this for a long time, eh..? XD Reply: Eighth Actually, the ones that I want right now is the profile picture of the characters. Though I have two more urgent requests. Uh, can you find a more suitable picture for Chie? Because when I tried to add on the portal her current picture, her face is so close, that it looks so awkward. She has a good shot on episode 25, when Natsuki entrusts to Arika and Mashiro everything, and it shows the every Meisters present. Same with Carla too. So.. Please? XD I am also thinking of a profile picture change for Nagi, but I think.. That wont be needed for now? But IDK, since I still have the portals to do, and I am planning to include him in one of the options. And can you also make a square picture for Shizuru? :O Her current one's okay, but it doesn't fit the portal, so.. Yeah. :3 And oh, can you provide one for Sara and Maya? They're on episode 24, and the best one so far. As for Rosalie.. Hmm.. She doesn't have a good one in the anime, and the only ones we can pick for now is on episode 24 where she's giggling and stuff, or on the battle on episode 25, although she's not facing the camera, and there's sun rays hitting her face. >_> Damn. Ah, last! Can you at least reduce the size of this photo? Because this is the longest photo I have seen, so far, and I want to make the ability page of this one already, so.. Yeah. XD Is it.. Too much? ^_^; Reply: ~ Choko x 9th Can you please at least provide me the episode title for the episode 1? :O It's on 4:16 - 4:20. Teehee. I could've done it myself, but I don't know how to capture photos on a much larger resolution. T^T If I set a much larger size, it even captures the screen of the player I am using.. Sorry. T^T Reply: 10th Images for chapter 26 please. ;3 Reply: Eleventh Chapter images, please. :D Reply: